Malibu Nights
by Isle De Murta
Summary: Miley Stewart is not the only one in Malibu with a secret.
1. Who is Phaedra Faye?

It was a sunny day in Malibu like always. I was at Rico's, my regular hangout at the beach. My friend Jackson was working behind the counter, trying to ignore little Rico Jr., who was trying to boss him around. Rico was so short that I could only see the top of his head as he stood behind the bar. My other friends Cooper and Max were checking out girls and looked sort of glassy-eyed. I just sat leaning against the bar, slurping a soda. Checking out girls wasn't my sort of thing.

"Hey guys!" Oliver Oken walked up to us. He was a freshman, but he was always trying to hang out with us juniors. I guess he was pretty cool. Cooper and Max ignored him as they had spotted a girl who was bending over to rummage through her beach bag. I gave a little wave to him, still sipping my soda. It went unnoticed because he had also spotted the girl. I wonder what's so elusive inside that bag.

"I told you, Rico, I'm not gonna—Sweeeeet NIBLETS!" Jackson said, running to the counter and joining in on the girl ogling. I rolled my eyes and looked over to see what the big deal was. The girl was still bent over, bringing obvious attention to her booty. I opened my mouth to tell them that if they took a picture it would last longer, but instead a loud burp came out. Everyone's gaze snapped suddenly to me, all traces of "girl ogling eyes" gone.

"Well, that was relieving." I said, blushing a little. Cooper, Max and Jackson looked sort of impressed.

"Okay, you've been hanging out with guys a little too much." Oliver said.

"Pssh. Don't be jealous!" I said, and put my empty cup on the counter. "Hit me with a refill, Jackson."

"Don't you think one 32 ounce is enough, Callie?" Jackson said, looking amused.

"Are you kidding me? I don't even have a sugar high yet! Keep 'em coming!" I said. Jackson's little sister Miley and her friend Lilly walked up.

"Hey guys! Hey Callie!" said Lilly. I opened my mouth to greet them, but out came another burp. I covered my mouth as everyone made sounds of disgust.

"That's it, you're drinking water from now on!" said Jackson, throwing out my soda cup and placing a bottle of water in front of me. I stuck my tongue out at him when he wasn't looking. Miley sat in the stool next to me.

"Hey, Callie, what's up?" she said. I grinned.

"Not much. Just wasting the afternoon away waiting for the Hannah Montana concert tonight. I heard Phaedra Faye is opening for her tonight. I won a backstage pass from the radio." I said. I gave a secret wink to Lilly and Miley.

"Hey, isn't Phaedra Faye that hot rocker chick with the amazing eyes?" Max said.

"Her and Hannah Montana on the same stage? Double hot!" Cooper said. Miley, Lilly, and I rolled our eyes.

"Boys." Miley said, her Tennessee twang sounding out. "Is that all they're good for?"

* * *

I looked in the mirror after putting in my contacts making sure my hair was in place and my makeup and outfit was in order. I had to be extra careful not to trip because I was wearing platform boots. I heard a sharp knock on my door.

"Hurry up! One minute!" I gave one last look at the mirror before walking out of the room.

I quickly made my way through the darkened hallway and then burst through the beaded curtains at the end to be greeted with the sound of a whole stadium cheering.

"What's up, Malibu?!" I yelled. "Are you ready to rock?!" The crowd went crazy. I picked up my electric guitar and began to play. I played four songs from my new album and then introduced Hannah Montana to the stage.

"C'mon, Malibu, scream your lungs out for the one the only Hannah Montana!" I yelled. Hannah ran out, greeted by wild cheering. I was supposed to leave the stage, but she held me back. I looked at her, confused.

"Thanks, Phaedra! Everyone give it up for Phaedra Faye!" Hannah yelled. Everyone cheered once more. "Phaedra, would you do me the honor of singing one more song with me?" The crowd screamed ecstatically and I smiled.

"Sure! I'm up for one more! What'll it be?"

"The Boys of Summer!" I started playing the guitar and we both started to rock out.

* * *

"GOODNIGHT MALIBU!" I yelled, and ran off the stage to leave the show to Hannah. Lola was waiting right backstage.

"That last song was AWESOME!" she gushed. "You guys sounded great! Don Henley would've been proud!" I laughed.

"Thanks, Lola." We both started walking toward my dressing room. "I love concert nights." Lola grabbed my arm, causing me to stop and nearly fall over my boots. I looked at her quizzically and she nodded in the direction of my dressing room. I looked and saw Jackson standing right by my dressing room door flirting with Traci Vanhorn and a few of her friends. I turned around and we exchanged panicked looks. "I didn't know he was gonna be here! What do I do?!"

"Just get dressed and come back as you and say that you were late!" Lola said.

"One problem. My clothes are in my dressing room! HE'S standing right by it! He _can't_ see me! He'll recognize me if I'm like 'thisclose' to him!"

"Why don't you just tell him already, then? He's one of your best friends. Trust me, you can't keep it from him forever."

"But I don't want him to—"

"Phaedra! I haven't seen you for so long!" Traci said, walking over to me. We air kissed and then she took my arm and started leading me towards Jackson and her friends. "I have a few people for you to meet!

"But—" I felt something being put in my hand and looked back to see that Lola had given me dark black sunglasses to wear. I put them on and let myself be pulled towards the group.

"OH MY GAW. Phaedra Faye, you are so awesome!" One blonde haired girl said.

"OH MY GAW. Are those sunglasses Juicy?" Another girl with black hair said.

"OH MY GAW! IT'S PHAEDRA FAYE!" The girl standing nearest to me screamed, jumping in place. Everyone gave her a weird look.

"I'm holding an after party. You must come! All the big celebrities are going to be there." Traci said. I remembered that I still had a lot of homework to finish that night.

"I'd love to, Traci, but I've got an interview and photo shoot tonight and I just can't miss it!" I said. The girls groaned in disappointment.

"Good one." Lola whispered in my ear. Jackson then walked up to me looking star struck and mumbled something totally incoherent.

"Hey!" I said. "You're Hannah's friend Jackson! Nice to meet you!" Jackson blinked and muttered something that sounded like "sweet niblets." I tried not to laugh.

"Are you okay?" Lola asked, giving him a weird look. He seemed to snap back to reality.

"Of course I'm okay!" He said. He turned back to me and got that star struck look again. "Uh…my Jackson name is hi!" Both me and Lola raised our eyebrows at him.

"Oookay." Lola said. "Phaedra needs to change now. Buh-bye."

"Wait!" Jackson said. "Can I have your autograph?" He held out a pullout of me from Teen Magazine.

"Sure thing, dude." I said, signing it. I handed it back to him.

"Thanks dude!" He squeaked. I ducked into my dressing room and shut the door behind me so he couldn't see me laughing at him.

"Smooth, Jackson, your voice just cracked." Lola said.

* * *

The next day I walked into homeroom and sat down by Cooper and Thor, who had Snowball in his cage and was cooing at him.

"Hey! Callie! How was the concert? Was Phaedra hot?" Cooper asked me all in one breath.

"Whoa. Slow down, Coop! I couldn't come to the concert because I got in trouble with my parents. They sold the pass to my neighbor's daughter." I put my head in my hands, pretending to be bummed.

"That Phaedra Faye's one girl that'll make a mighty fine farm wife, don'tcha know!" Thor said. Snowball squawked. Jackson walked in looking really smug.

"I've got one thing to say to you guys. Read it and weep!" He dropped the autographed pullout.

"Dude, you got her autograph? Sweet!" Cooper said. He picked up the picture. "You are so hot!" He kissed his finger and touched it to the picture.

"Aw, great, what else did I miss?" I said, trying to sound and look miserable. I folded my arms on my desk and hid my face.

"Hey, when I said 'read it and weep,' I didn't mean to actually weep, alright?" Jackson said. "I thought you had backstage passes?"

"I got in trouble and my parents wouldn't let me go!" I said. I lifted my head up. "How was it?"

"Awesome! The best part was when Hannah and Phaedra both sang Boys of Summer!"

"Yeah, I loved that." I muttered, grinning at the memory.

"What?"

"Um…I love that song!"

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?" Jackson looked over at Cooper. "Uh…Coop?" Cooper looked up. "You're getting slobber all over my Phaedra picture."

* * *

Well, that's it for now! Please tell me what you think and feel free to make suggestions! 


	2. Uneventful weekend!

**I'd like to thank my reviewers! all 2 of you! If it wasn't for you, where would this next chapter be?**

* * *

The next day after school I had to rush home because there was a charity event that I had to perform at. It was an outside concert by the beach and there would be a lot of celebrities there including me and Hannah. I practically jumped up the moment the last bell rang.

"Whoa, Callie! Where ya goin'?" Jackson intercepted me as I rushed to my locker.

"I have a…um…appointment to get to!" I said, twirling the combo lock and getting out my backpack. I slammed my locker shut and saw that he looked sort of put out. "What?"

"Aw, nothing." We walked to the parking lot in silence. I looked at him. Jackson was never silent.

"Jackson, what's wrong?"

"It's just that I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. I have to take Miley and Lilly to a charity concert at the beach and I wouldn't wanna be bored. Plus, Coop and Max can't come, they've got a basketball game to go to." Jackson said. "AND…Phaedra Faye's gonna be performing. I thought that'd give you a second chance to see her." Oh boy. Now I had to act excited. I jumped up and down.

"No way!" I said. "Darn it! My dentist appointment's going to last like an hour! I bet by the time I get there, the concert's gonna be over!"

"How in the world can you spend an hour at the dentist's? Are your teeth that bad?" Jackson asked, wrinkling his nose. I hit him lightly.

"Of course not! I have to see the hygienist and then get fillings! They take forever!" I looked at my watch. I had less than an hour to get ready. "Crap! I gotta go! Seeya, Jackson!" I hopped into my car and drove off.

My face hurt from having to grin. I sat there for an hour signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. I was sitting in front of the mirror in my dressing room actually massaging my cheeks when Hannah and Lola walked in.

"Hey, Phaedra!" Hannah said. "How's it going?"

"It feels like my cheeks are about to fall off." I said.

"Yeah, same here. Picture after picture after picture…" There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Phaedra Faye? It's Jackson, the guy from that last concert--" Hannah opened the door with an annoyed look. Jackson jumped in mock fear.

"Aaah! There's a monster in your dressing room!" He saw Lola. "Two monsters!" Hannah and Lola gave him dirty looks.

"Jackson, why are you here?" Hannah asked impatiently.

"Do I need a reason to hang with my best friends?" Jackson said, putting on a rather cheesy grin and looked my way. I raised an eyebrow. My eye almost twitched at the mention of "best friends."

"Sorry, I don't see your best friends here, SEEYA!" Hannah shut the door in his face and me and Lola burst out laughing.

"He so has a crush on Phaedra!" Lola said.

"Ooh, that's so weird!" I said, shuddering a little bit.

"Well, weird and Jackson go hand in hand." Hannah said. "I don't see why you can't just tell him already."

"I can hear yoooou!" Jackson said through the door.

"GO AWAY!" Hannah yelled back. I panicked.

"Crap!" I whispered. "Did we say anything that gave me away?"

"No." Lola said. "Don't worry."

"What do you need to tell me?" Jackson said through the door, sounding desperate. "I'm a good listener!"

"Well, that's random." I said.

"Phaedra thinks you're random!" Lola yelled to Jackson. I cringed.

"Don't say that!" I said.

"Oh. Phaedra takes that back!" Lola yelled.

"I can hear everything you say, ya know." Jackson said.

"Jackson heard what you said!" Lola said.

"Lilly, stop it!" I said. I clapped a hand over my mouth. "I-I mean…Lola." All of a sudden, my cell phone started vibrating in my pants pocket. I took it out and saw that Jackson was calling me. I nearly dropped it in panic.

"What?" Hannah asked, looking concerned.

"It's him!" I mouthed, gesturing to the door and then to the phone. My cell stopped vibrating.

"Hey, Cal!" I heard Jackson say. It sounded like he was leaning against the door. "The concert was great, too bad you missed it. Phaedra was awesome. Well, I gotta go, seeya!" He knocked on the door again.

"What now?" Hannah practically yelled.

"The limo's here!"

"Okay, we'll be right out!" Hannah and Lola turned to me. "Are you sure you don't wanna tell him? It'll make life so much easier!"

"No!" I said. "It'll just make everything awkward for me! You have no idea!" Hannah and Lola sighed simultaneously.

"Fine. Well, seeya later, Phaedra."

"Toodles." They opened the door to leave and Jackson jumped in. Then started jumping.

"Please! Please please please please—"

"Okay! Let's go!" Hannah and Lola each grabbed an arm and dragged Jackson out of the dressing room.

"Come on, Lakers! Put it in the basket! PUT IT IN THE BASKET!!!" Max yelled, showering me with bits of chewed popcorn. I made a disgusted look and brushed myself off.

"Smash the Spurs! Smash the Spurs!" Cooper and Jackson chanted.

"Make that coyote run away with its tail between its legs!" I yelled. There was a loud whoop of agreement.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

"NOOOOOOO!" Max yelled, spitting out a piece of hot dog. It landed in my hair.

"Darn you, Tim Duncan! DARN YOOOOOOU!" I yelled.

"Uh, Cal, you have a hot dog in your hair." Cooper said.

"I know!" I said grumpily.

"Sorry about that, babe." Max said, swigging a coke. He was about to pick it out for me when the Lakers made another basket. "WOOHOO!"

"AAAAGH!" I yelled. Everyone gave me a startled look. "SODA IN MY EYE!"

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Jackson said.

"I can't believe we lost!" Cooper said.

"We coulda whipped 'em!" Jackson said.

"This is a rip off!" Max yelled.

"I'm covered in food!" I yelled. I glared at Max. "You shouldn't be around food when watching sports!"

"Like I said, sorry, babe!" Max said, putting an arm around my shoulder. He quickly removed it due to the mustard covering it. I glowered.

"Well, I'm going home to try and remove the various food stains from my FAVORITE LAKERS JERSEY!" I said.

"I'll walk you home!" Max said.

"Aww, Max, that's so sweet!" I said. He grinned. "Are you planning on spitting something else on me?" Cooper and Jackson whooped in laughter.

"Owned! In the face!" Cooper said.

"By a girl!" Jackson said. I crossed my arms.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I said. "Girls can't own face, too?"

"No, it's just that girls don't always have good comebacks!" He said defensively. There was a pause and he looked sort of nervous. "Uh…w-what I meant to say was…"

"It's okay, Jackson! Come here!" I made like I was gonna hug him, but he dodged out of the way after seeing the ketchup all over the front of my jersey. I chased after him, but then he ran into the restroom. Next, I went for Max, who had been laughing and watching us. He yelled and tried to jump over the counter, but I got to him first, giving him a tight bear hug.

"Eww!" He tried to get away.

"Max! My good ole buddy Max!" I said, and slapped some mustard on his back. He pushed away, looking disgusted.

"Yuck! Why don't you ever act like a girl?" He said. He tried wiping the ketchup off and failed miserably. "Thanks a lot, Callie!" He stormed off, leaving me stunned.

"Learn to chew!" I yelled after him lamely. "Uh…make that…learn to keep your food in your mouth!" Cooper waved to me and then ran after him.

"Whoa, where's Max and Cooper?" Jackson said, coming back.

"Max got mad that I retaliated." I said. "Cooper went with him." He looked confused.

"What did you do?"

"Stained him." I held up a mustard covered hand.

"Oh." He scooted away from me. "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I got lifeguard duty." I said. It was my weekend and summer job. I looked up at the darkening sky. "Well, it's getting late. I better get home. I got an early start tomorrow."

"I'll walk you home." Jackson said, walking with me.

"Okay, just don't spit on me." I said, laughing.

"Uneventful weeeeeekend! Uneventful weeeeeekend! Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuneventful weeeeeeeeeekend!" I sang randomly as I walked to my locker on Monday morning.

"So I take it you had an uneventful weekend?" Cooper said, coming to walk beside me.

"Yup!" I said. I gave him a sideways glance. "So is Max gonna be mad at me?"

"I think he's cooled down now." Cooper said. I nodded and opened my locker. To my surprise and horror, I was being showered with Fruit Loops that had been stuffed into my locker. Everyone nearby was staring and laughing. Cooper got out his camera and snapped a picture. "Oh—and Max says to tell you—'Gotcha!'" He took off running.

"COOPER!" I yelled angrily, chasing after him. "Give me that camera!"

"Nope!" Cooper said, and he ducked into the boys' restroom.

"AAAAARRRGH!" I yelled, stopping right outside the door.

"Is that breakfast cereal in your hair?" Oliver said. He had seen the whole thing happen.

"No, these are new barrettes." I said sarcastically. Oliver looked confused. I sighed. "Yes. Breakfast cereal is in my hair."

"Cool." Oliver said, and picked one out of my hair and ate it. I gave him a disgusted look.

"Oken, just back away. Slowly."

_To be continued..._

* * *

_MUAHAHA! I'm holding the next chapter hostage until you read the end of this sentence (Okay, it might be a little delayed, but oh well)!!!!_


End file.
